


Chasing desires

by Severiner



Category: Transformers AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alien birthing process, Bonding, Mpreg, Sex to create, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and ancient vampire wishes to create but trusts none of his own kin with his young-to-be so he seeks out a mortal mech to be the sire.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For a sparkling

Megatron paced through the passages of their home deep under the surface of Cybertron. Pure children of Unicron were hard to come across as most preferred to change the children of Primus.

Hmm more like ones sparked into the darkness as all were children of both Unicron and Primus.

Very few Vampires had a mate anymore and he was beginning to wonder how many left knew it was possible for them to spark or even bond.

If only the eldest knew then he would have a lot of trouble with what he wanted.

But what if he created with a mortal, he would have to be the one carrying then, he could handle that.

There was only one snag, he did not want to take or keep a sparkling from its sire.

He really wanted this; he just would not let the mortal know then.

Megatron snorted; mortal itself was a loose term. If they looked after themselves properly a surface dweller could live as long as any Vampire.

He took the next passage up to the surface and nearly froze as another nearly forgotten piece of information was recalled.

Fledgling vampires required the attendance of a medic almost more than a surface dwellers sparkling.

He almost keened; there were almost no vampire medics and none he would trust with his sparkling. He highly doubted that a surface dwelling medic would agree to assist either.

He almost gave up, almost but not quite.

He fed upon reaching the surface before scouting out potential sires and medics.

He found the sire long before a suitable medic.

He decided to take a gamble and attempt creating before he found a medic.

He fed well the dark-cycle before making his move.

Optimus entered the club early, as he normally did the rare times he came here, it was just past dusk but there were already a few mech in here.

He had just bought himself a drink, green indicating the copper in it, when another came in.

The new mech was massive, the largest he has ever seen. He was pewter grey, pure black and dark crimson with deep ruby optics.

He forced himself to look away he had always found larger mech attractive.

Several breem later Optimus was sitting at a table enjoying his drink when a smooth deep voice spoke from his left.

“Do you mind if I join you?” It was the mech from before.

“Not at all.” He smiled noticing the other had a deep purple and slightly steaming cube. The colour and heat imitated a likeness too close to energon blood for his liking.

“I have never seen you around before, are you new to the area?” Optimus asked after a moment.

“I have been here before but that was a long time ago, so in a sense yes I am new to the area.” The reply was a deep thoughtful rumble, “I presume you are a local?”

“I am but I don’t come to this establishment a lot.” Optimus nodded watching more mech slowly trickle in.

“I count myself lucky to have come on the same dark-cycle as you then. May I have your designation?” The strange mech almost purred.

Optimus felt himself blush at that comment, “I am Optimus. And your designation, it is only fair.”

“Indeed, I am Megatron. Why are you embarrassed? You are a beautiful and charming young mech; anyone should count themselves lucky to meet you.” Megatron tilted his helm slightly to one side clearly examining his younger companion.

Optimus’s blush deepened, “I am not use to such compliments. I am nothing special.” He took a sip of his drink.

“Nothing special? Even with this shot time I can tell that you are very special indeed, unique I might dare say. That is what drew me to you.” Optimus was startled at the sincere tone in the others deep voice.

He met the ruby optics and could not look away. He trembled lightly as the other gently brushed the back of his fingers down his right cheek.

“Would you have this dance with me?” The words were like a caress.

Having lost the ability to vocalise he simply nodded accepting the hand offered.

The dance... he had no words for it; it was unlike any he had seen or participated in before. Their hands roamed all over each other’s frames always staying in contact as they twisted and turned around each other.

Only when they stopped did he notice that everyone was watching them and the crowd had grown considerably since they had started.

Frowning he checked his chronometer, over a joor had passed, he had barely realised.

He didn’t notice the smirk on his companions face, nor how close he was.

That had been fun Megatron smirked to himself amused at how distracted his companion appeared.  
Oh this would be easy.

“Would you like to sit I can get you another drink if you want?” Megatron gently placed his hand on Optimus’s shoulder; he still had to be careful to not appear to be using him.

The beautiful blue optics were slightly clouded over but the frown vanished.

“Yes please, something with copper in it.” The voice was firm enough though.

“As you wish, find us a table and I will be back soon.” Megatron gently squeezed the shoulder he was holding before moving towards the bar.

He growled low in this throat when he found the table Optimus had chosen. A young vampire was close obviously interested in the red and blue mech with silver and black highlights.

The other heard his growl and turned to look before abruptly backing off, he might not recognise who he was but he sure could feel his power.

They locked optics for a moment before Megatron was satisfied with the others submission.

He set Optimus’s drink down as if nothing had just occurred. The event itself had only taken several spark beats.

He was pleased to see Optimus’s optics were clear again as he sat down. He needed to be in control but not to force this mech.

Optimus took a gulp of his drink and Megatron saw a glimpse of a small smooth glossa dart out to catch a spilt drop.

“Thank you.” The younger mech purred, his smile shy yet also a little coy.

“You are welcome, once you have finished your drink would you want to go somewhere else here is getting a little crowded and the dark-cycle is still young?” Megatron asked with his own purr.

“I would like that and I have a few ideas of where we could go. It just depends on what we want to do.” Optimus moved a little closer to him indicating what he wanted.

Oh but this was perfect.

“I have some ideas, but we would need some privacy.” He whispered suggestively while running his hand up Optimus’s thigh.

“I know the perfect place then.” Optimus opened his legs slightly in consent for him to explore further.

He gently kneaded the silver thigh avoiding the blue interface panel while his companion drank.

He knew how to do this to make sure he had the highest possible chance of sparking; he just wondered how much coxing would be required to get this beautiful mech to spike him.

Optimus drank his cube while watching Megatron out of the corner of is optics. He had never seen a mech with this type of frame it appeared almost archaic.

He had heard stories of ancient beings both surface dwellers and vampires, everyone had heard those stories.

There was one way to know if what he thought was correct. He would have to kiss the mech and get his glossa into his mouth to feel if there were any fangs.

He had to wonder though if this Megatron, and that designation did sound somehow familiar, was a vampire than what did he want with him?

The drink he had earlier also supported his theory, he went to this place because it had a deal with the vampires, no feeding on the guests on premises and they would serve drinks they could ingest.

Other places were a little more dangerous in that regard. Here one just had to be careful who they left with or if they were being followed.

He wondered if leaving with this mech was the smartest idea, but he had promised so he could not back out now.

He suppressed a shiver and mewls as Megatron gently kneaded the plating of his inner thigh.

He would bring this mech to some rooms that could be rented near his apartment. The owner owed him so he could take a room for the dark-cycle and consider the debt paid.

He finished his drink and smiled at his partner, “Ready to go?” He smiled worries falling from him as he looked into the ruby optics.

“Yes, lead the way as you know where we are going.” Megatron rumbled softly and again his tone felt more like a caress.

He nodded and stood winding his way to the door.

There he noticed several sulking optics glowing in the dark, they were watching his companion.

Again the theories presented themselves in his mind, if he was a vampire he must be a powerful one.

Several times Optimus had had to avoid being followed out of the club by mech he was almost sure were vampires. He was almost sure these mech glaring at Megatron were also vampires.

No use thinking on it now, he had promised and he was a mech of his word.

They walked side by side in comfortable silence.

When Megatron had not just pushed him into an ally the last of his fears began to ebb away. He was just a mech looking for a good time.

Megatron felt his excitement and lust begin to stir as they walked to their destination, this mech was graceful, a little shy and very beautiful inside and out.

He could feel something of his spark of his true nature and he saw no guile, no deceit or dishonest intentions.

It made him want to protect this mech, keep him for his own and let no one harm him. However he could not, to do such would entitle revealing the full truth of who he was and that would only make this pure mech run from him in fear.

He had to content himself with this dark-cycle and hope he would manage to spark.

He felt a little guilty about not letting this mech know if he would be a sire but no it would be for the best.

Soon they reached their destination and Optimus briefly talked with another mech who handed him a set of keys.

“We have the room for the entire dark-cycle, it is fully furnished and the berth should be large enough to accommodate you.” Optimus smiled at him before leading the way to their room.

That was a plus he had not even considered.

The rooms were sparsely yet tastefully decorated; the berth in the middle of the second room was indeed big enough for both of them.

He purred at this before turning to Optimus who was locking the door and shuttering the windows.

“So my beautiful companion what exactly do you have in mind?” He purred seductively when Optimus turned to him.

Instead of answering Optimus kissed him, he wrapped his arms around the smaller mech and kissed back. Regardless of what happened this dark-cycle was going to be very enjoyable.

They moved towards the berth, nipping, licking, kissing and caressing each other’s plating. They had both overloaded once before interface panels were even touched.

Megatron made sure to indicate no preference, the idea of taking and being taken by this mech excited him, he wanted both.

Optimus was slightly concerned when he felt fangs in his companion’s mouth but knew it was far too late. If Megatron wanted to harm him there was nothing stopping him here.

Coherent thought was being swept away with lust and arousal; he mewled as his spike was taken into his partner’s mouth. He had never had such treatment before from any of his previous lovers.

He felt his hand being guided to Megatron’s valve even as a single large finger penetrated his.

He groaned in frustration when Megatron pulled back from his spike then shuddered as he spoke in a very deep and husky voice, “I want you to take me lovely one.”

Moments later he was being guided into the waiting valve, oh it was so hot, tight and wet.

The rest of the dark-cycle was a blur of pleasure; he had no idea how many overloads they had had.

He woke up alone; he was sore and covered in dried fluids but did not care he had just not wanted to wake alone.

Getting up he spotted a datapad, turning it on he saw it had a message.

 

Dear Optimus,

I am sorry I could not be there when you woke but I have business I have to attend too. I enjoyed our time together and sincerely hope you did too. We might see each other around as I will be in Iacon for a while longer. Stay safe and remember you are unique, don’t put yourself down or let others get you down.

From Megatron.

 

Optimus’s shoulders slumped; he held very little hope of seeing the other again. He wanted to though even though he was now sure Megatron was a vampire. He had heard the designation somewhere but he was not sure where.

Forcing himself to focus on the present he went to the washracks to clean off, rationally knew he was being foolish wanting to see a vampire again.

Megatron felt bad about just leaving Optimus with just the memories and that note, but it was not like he had any other choice. 

He could already tell he was carrying; he had lived so long that any change in his systems, no matter how small could be detected.

He felt another pang of guilt about separating sire and sparkling, but he rationalised that with not knowing if Optimus even wanted a sparkling.

Thousands of vorn ago he would not have cared; he had just taken what he had wanted.

He understood now that selfishness and greed caused so much pain and suffering. He did not want others to suffer because of him.

He curled up in a safe nest below the surface and let himself fall into recharge.


	2. Discoveries and regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron turns his attention to looking fro a medic while his spark is pining for the sire of his unborn sparkling.  
> Meanwhile Optimus is trying to forget that dark-cycle but his spark and something else would not let him.

Waking the next dark-cycle Megatron went out to feed then search for a medic. He needed to find one soon or the only one he would let near him would be the sire of the little one.

A deca-orn went past with no luck and Megatron was growing frustrated.

He also felt a need to seek out Optimus, but did not want to reveal the truth.

Optimus was having his own problems.

He had just gone back to his life trying to forget what had happened.

His spark yearned for the larger mech though.

Despite the insisting of his spark and the annoying just out of reach thoughts he did not attempt to find out who Megatron was or why the designation sounded so familiar.

It was when the phantom touches and pangs started in his spark that Optimus finally sought someone out.

“Ratchet do you have any time at the moment?” Optimus asked nervously.

“Yes, I don’t have much work at the moment at all, just because other medics advertise everywhere instead on focusing on their patience.” Ratchet grumbled.

“Well I always come to you.” Optimus smiled then grimaced as another pang shot through his spark.

“That didn’t look good, what are you feeling and how long has it been going on for?” Ratchet fell straight into doctor mode.

“It is my spark, it has been pinning for a deca-cycle but the pangs and phantom touches only started last orn.” Optimus sighed rubbing his chest over his spark.

“Ok open up and let me look and tell me anything that may have started that pinning no matter how embarrassing or insignificant.” Ratchet ordered collecting different tools he might require.

Optimus blushed but realised that Ratchet was right he could not help if he only had half the knowledge.

“A bit over a deca-cycle ago I slept with another mech, he... I think he was a vampire, but he did not bite me, his designation is Megatron. That is the only thing outside of the normal I have done.” He bowed his helm and shuttered his optics.

“Optimus tell me, this is very important, did you spike him?” Ratchets voice was surprisingly soft.

Not trusting his vocaliser he just nodded.

“Ah, I think I know what is going on, there is nothing wrong with you. I think he was searching for someone to mate with and give him a sparkling. And judging by your reaction he was an old and strong one, maybe even the Megatron. Congratulations you are going to be a sire.” Ratchet sighed, putting the equipment away again.

“What? How it this possible?” Optimus looked up in shock.

“Vampires are our brothers, Primus and Unicron are lovers. We were carried in Primus’s spark and the Vampires in Unicron’s. There are two ways to create a new Vampire. First is to turn a surface dweller, second is to mate but the vampire has to carry the new spark, they can also mate with other vampires. Megatron has chosen the second option and for some reason chosen you to be the sire.” Ratchet explained sitting on the medical berth next to Optimus.

“That does not explain why I am having these feelings in my spark.” Optimus smiled weakly.

“That is due to the combination of you having very strong creator programs along with Megatron being a vampire and actively wanting a sparkling. Under those circumstances it would have been nearly impossible for him not to have sparked. That only explains the pinning. The rest is due to the new spark trying to reach out to you. It is a good sign showing how strong it is.” Ratchet rubbed his back comfortingly.

“So it is nothing to worry about?” Optimus relaxed into the comforting touch.

“No it is not, but you have two choices now; either you ignore these feelings and continue on with your life. Or you seek Megatron out to become part of the little ones life.” Optimus considered, there was no real choice, he had to find Megatron.

Megatron was back in the club staring down into a cube, he had found all of the well known medics around but none would even hear him out.

He was not foolish enough to drink highgrade, not that it would do much to help his mood if he could.

He would have to search other cities for a medic, but that would mean leaving Optimus behind and his spark would not do that.

“Megatron.” He turned at his designation searching for the one who had called him. 

“Just tell him how you feel, either he will accept or he won’t.” The voice spoke again, a young vampire the one he had chased off from Optimus that dark-cycle.

“It is not that simple.” He replied taking a gulp of his drink.

“And why not, you had him all over you with hardly any effort at all. It is no use moping.” The other sat across from him.

Megatron grimaced but forced himself to reply, “I am carrying and he is the sire. I do not know what I would do if he rejected me. I need to find a medic for my little one but I cannot just leave Iacon my spark will not let me.”

“Carrying? How is that even possible? That is just another reason you need to find him, he has a right to know. He also might be able to help you find a medic.” The stranger shrugged.

“Our kind can successfully carry and bond. Why would he want to help me, he would more likely want the little terminated.” Megatron growled and threw beck the rest of his drink.

“Wow, anything else that has been kept from us? Look I have been watching him for a long time, every time he comes in here. I have no interest in him other than preserving a pure spark; there are few enough of them around. You want another drink.” He nodded he did need it and it was good to talk to someone.

Once they had gotten more drinks and sat down again Megatron spoke, “Fledgling vampires require medical attention almost as much as surface dwellers sparkling. That is why I need to find a medic. What have you learnt of him in that time?”

“He is compassionate, intelligent, kind. Once a mech fell and broke a minor energon line, he was there helping the mech before the scent got the better of any of our kind, within two breem everything was cleaned up and hardly any scent remained. He is aware of our kind and wary but does not seem to discriminate us. He usually keeps to himself and I am wondering how much was you and how much was his own desires that dark-cycle. I am one of the eldest who live on the surface and keep the peace between the ‘mortals’ and our younger kin. I was testing you that dark-cycle I have never seen another so possessive of a ‘mortal’. I could tell you would not hurt him.” The other sighed and sipped his own drink.

“Perhaps you are right; he does have a right to know. Thank you and you are doing a good job keeping these younglings in line.” Megatron smiled finished his drink and left.

Optimus and Ratchet decided to start looking at the club; it was nearing the middle of the cycle so they had to be careful of Vampires.

As they walked in a mech seated at a table near the bar started laughing and waved them over.

Cautiously they compiled.

“Are you looking for Megatron?” The mech asked when they were close enough.

“How did you know?” Ratchet demanded.

The mech flashed his fangs, “He was in here not even five breem ago, he is right confused on what he should do, we talked and I think he might be looking for you now Optimus.”

A vampire, Optimus sighed internally and groaned as another pang was felt in his spark. “Do you have any idea of how we could find him?”

“Sorry no but I will tell him that you are looking for him if I see him again.” The vampire smiled apologetically.

“Other than confused how is he coping, according to Optimus here he is likely carrying.” Ratchet inquired.

“Who are you and how much do you know of this situation.” The Vampire became all guarded.

“I am Ratchet, Optimus’s medic. I need to know if there are any problems with the carrying.” Ratchets tone was cold.

“A medic, he was looking for a medic, he was thinking of leaving Iacon to look in other cities.” The Vampire perked up immediately.

“Hey I think it is about time you advertised your medbay then.” Optimus smirked.

“I can help with that, pull a few strings and such, he would be bound to notice.” The Vampire threw back the last of his cube.

“Why would you do that?” Optimus asked cautious.

“Because I like you, there have been plenty of times I have stopped my kin following you. Such a pure spark as yours is rare and should be valued. Also that little one would need both of you.” He shrugged.

Optimus looked at Ratchet silently agreeing, “We will accept your assistance.”

“Good, now when you leave watch out for that purple and green mech near the doors. I have had to throw him off your trail several times.” The Vampire sighed and stretched.

“Thank you, we will be in here next dark-cycle to see what you have managed to come up with.” Ratchet smiled.

Megatron made his way up to the highest point in the city in order to have solitude to think.

He lay on his back looking up at the stars.

“Please Unicron, Primus let everything work out. I need this little one as I need its sire Optimus.” He whispered letting a single tear fall.

He had known he could not just leave the young mech. That beautiful young creature had captured his spark and he was at a loss of what to do.

He knew Runlock was right, he had to find Optimus, but he was afraid.

He was afraid of rejection, of fear from one he would never hurt.

Pits he had proven how gentle he could be that dark-cycle.

Sweet memories of their coupling came to the for-front of his processors.

He groaned in arousal at the phantom touches to his neck cabling.

He forced the memories back; he could review them when he had nothing to worry about.

A persistent memory kept trying to play and he finally let it.

It was of the moment Optimus had just kissed him.

He recalled how Optimus had thrust his glossa into his mouth and... started exploring... how it had felt over ... his fangs.

Megatron groaned, Optimus knew, he had probably suspected and initiated that kiss to find out for sure.

The memory retreated, for which Megatron was grateful.

He sat up looking out over the city but hardly seeing it.

What would he think of him? Would he feel used, would he even want him near him again?

Noticing the first hints of Hadeen rising Megatron retreated back under the city.

Optimus and Ratchet managed to get past the purple and green vampire by heading out the back entrance specifically designed for this purpose.

They both agreed that it was unlikely they would find Megatron that dark-cycle.

Back in his apartment Optimus looked out the window.

He had a great view of Iacon’s spire. It was the tallest building in Iacon and he could see the top from his window.

At the very first hints of Hadeen rising Optimus thought he saw for just a moment a mech standing up there. It had looked very much like Megatron.

Optimus sighed; he was not really surprised after what that vampire had told them.

Up there was secluded, very few mortals would attempt it and few Vampires be bothered.

He felt an ache in his spark, this time completely from himself.

He wanted Megatron.

He wanted that mech’s strong arms around him.

He wanted to feel the strong beat of his spark and now the smaller one of their new spark.

He smiled to himself, a sparkling. He was going to be a sire.

He felt a phantom touch in his spark and this time he concentrated on it.

He moved to his berth to lie down automatically, mind still focused on his spark.

Closing his optics he finally managed a brief tenuous link with his little one.

He sent love and comfort through before the link dissolved and he could feel the little one no more.

His spark felt full, he had managed to reach out to his sparkling despite the distance.

Reach out and communicate, he hoped Megatron felt that and help bring them back together.

If not, well it was still a special moment he would always cherish.

With a smile on his lips Optimus fell into recharge.

Megatron was almost in recharge when he felt the little one try to reach out again.

It did that a lot and it hurt when it failed time and time again. But still it tried.

He was waiting for the disappointment to wash through him, and... waited confused.

Finally he felt a brief flair of emotions too sophisticated to be the new spark and something akin to triumph in his little one.

He recognised the emotions as love, deep parental love and comfort as if saying sorry for not connecting before.

Megatron purred sending the jubilant new spark his own love and joy.

So Optimus now knew he was a sire, just one more reason to find him again.

Megatron smiled and let recharge claim him.


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing around each other, missing by moment until they finally meet.

Megatron yawned and stretched as he woke feeling more relaxed then he had since mating Optimus and creating his little one.

He smiled as he remembered why he was feeling like this.

Optimus had discovered what he was at the start of their interface session yet had said nothing; he had not pulled back or indicated any revulsion.

Also Optimus now knew he was a sire and had accepted the new spark.

First food then he would search everywhere for his mate-to-be.

Megatron was now determined to find him and make that beautiful mech his.

He suppressed a shudder and moan at the thought, he had to find him first.

He stalked out of his nest determination gleaming in his ruby optics.

Optimus could hardly concentrate that orn as he waited for dusk.

He had woken just past mid orn and gone to take a shift at work.

His spark pulsed happily as he thought of what had occurred at dawn, he had contacted his new spark.

“You seem to be in a good mood.” Ratchet observed as they walked towards the club.

“You know how the little one has been trying to contact me? Well just before I went to recharge I managed to create a brief link and send some emotions through.” Optimus smiled as his spark leapt again at the thought.

“You managed to open a link with the little one? That is excellent news. What emotions did you send?” Ratchet smiled happy for his friend as well as awed, creating such links over a distance was no easy feat.

“I sent love and comfort. I hope Megatron felt the link too.” Optimus opened the door for them.

“He would not have felt the link but he would have felt the emotions. This is very good; love is the best thing you could have sent.” Ratchet explained as they both ordered a drink as they waited.

“So he would know now that I know of our little one and that I love it.” Optimus mused happily.

“Yes, as I said, a very good thing.” Ratchet smirked and took a sip of his blue drink.

Runlock soon entered with a small group of mech who looked excited.

“You both seem to be in a good mood.” He observed.

“I managed to contact my sparkling just briefly.” Optimus explained with a grin on his face.

“Oh, that is special. I would like to introduce you both to some friends of mine, they run an advertising company.” He indicated the mech with him.

Introductions were made, and soon talk turned to business.

Once Optimus and Ratchet had finished their drinks they thanked Runlock and left for Ratchets Medbay with the group in tow.

Megatron decided to look in the club again, not really expecting Optimus to be there but it was worth a shot.

He found Runlock there but no Optimus.

“You just missed them, Optimus was in here with a medic friend of his not even 5 breem ago. Same thing happened in reverse last dark-cycle, they had come in 5 breem after you had left.” Runlock shook his helm.

Megatron groaned, “I will find him soon. A medic you say? How much does he know?”

“Come have a seat, I will explain.” Runlock smiled, this situation was getting a little ridiculous.

Megatron nodded he really wanted to know what was going on.

“Last orn Optimus and Ratchet came in here looking for you. I told them that they were 5 breem too late, they were annoyed by this.

Ratchet mentioned that he suspected you might be carrying due to how Optimus’s spark was reacting. I grew suspicious of him until they mentioned he was a medic.

They came in here at dusk in order to meet with an advertising group I have contacts with. The whole idea of that was to gain your attention. They are now at Ratchets medbay somewhere down Starfire Street. Even if you cannot find them this dark-cycle the advertisement will be out soon and that will point you to Ratchet’s medbay.” Runlock smirked.

“I see, well thank you for this, did they mention anything else?” Megatron asked.

“Yeah, Optimus mentioned contacting the little one, he seemed very happy about that.” Runlock met his optics conveying just how much it had meant to the red and blue mech.

“I know he had managed to make a brief link, I felt him send some emotions through before it became unstable and dissipated. The little one is very happy about reaching its sire.” He smiled gently.

“See your fears were unfounded; now go find him I know you want too.” Runlock shook his helm and Megatron turned to leave.

He made his way down Starfire Street. 

He managed to find the medbay; the group was still there all but Optimus.

He was about to leave when Ratchet called out, “Megatron?”

“Yes, you must be Ratchet, Runlock told me of you. Where is Optimus?” He sighed.

“Come in, he has gone home, he did not get much recharge last orn so he has gone home.” Ratchet offered him a seat, “Please wait a moment while I finish with this group we are almost done.”

Megatron nodded he could use this as an opportunity to ask if the medic would look after his new spark’s health.

He returned 2 breem later, “It seems as if the ad will not need to achieve its original goal.” Ratchet shook his helm.

“Apparently not. I have a request. Would you be attending medic for my little one.” Megatron met the blue optics of the medic.

“Yes, really you did not need to ask, I have been helping Optimus try to find you.” Ratchet laughed, “But who are you other than ‘Megatron’?”

Megatron laughed then hummed at the question, “I am one of the first born of Unicron I have never walked in the light of Hadeen unlike many of my kin. I am sure my reputation precedes me, however it is who I was not who I am now.”

The medic nodded, “Will you let me look at your new spark to make sure it is maturing normally?”

Megatron complied wanting to know the answer himself.

Several breem later and Ratchet smiled at him, “Congratulations, you have a healthy little spark; everything appears to be progressing normally and should continue to do so. Keep refuelling regularly, plenty of recharge and try not to stress yourself. If you think anything is wrong come here the front room is always open and you can leave a message or if it is more urgent use the emergency comm. It links directly to my comm. link.”

“Thank you I shall keep that in mind, I will come by next orn, I hope Optimus can make it. Good dark-cycle.” Megatron smiled and left.

Optimus felt bad that he had to leave early, but he was too tired.

They knew it was a possibility that if Megatron went to the club that Runlock would point him to Ratchet’s Medbay.

Well he would visit Ratchet next orn and hopefully the ads will be up and Megatron would come.

He smiled; he would keep on going to both the club and Ratchet’s medbay until they found each other again.

With that though he slipped into deep recharge body and mind relaxing.

He woke late again the next orn, feeling refreshed.

He noticed that he had a message from Ratchet

 

Megatron came by my medbay last dark-cycle after you had left. He will be coming back again this orn. He was disappointed that he missed you. He let me check the little one, it is developing normally. Please drop by around dusk.

Ratchet.

 

Optimus sighed, well they would meet each other again this dark-cycle, he was sure of it.

He felt a pulse of excitement in his spark; it was as impatient as he was.

Shaking his helm he prepared for that dark-cycle.

He arrived at Ratchets medbay at dusk.

“Hey Ratchet.” He called out in greeting.

“Optimus, now if you stay here the two of you cannot miss each other.” Ratchet smiled some mech had come by this orn having seen the ad, he was happy to have more potential patients.

“Well I shall wait here then. You met Megatron, how is the little one and what did you talk about that is not confidential?” Optimus asked leaning against a berth.

“As I mentioned in the comm. the little one is healthy, it is growing normally and should continue to do so if Megatron looks after himself. As for what we talked about I think you should ask him that yourself.” Ratchet relaxed against the wall.

“What of the ad you have out?” Optimus changed subjects.

“It has already increased the number of mech coming in to look; I think they liked what they saw. Anyway I think I might be getting some new patients soon other than Megatron.” Ratchet smiled.

Megatron took the time to hunt, he normally did not need to hunt so often but the new spark needed the fresh energon.

Ratchet had said he would call Optimus to his medbay so they could meet up there, so he knew he would soon have the young mech in his arms again.

Leaving his victim to recover Megatron made his way to Ratchets medbay.

He heard voices as he entered, he recognised both, Ratchet naturally as this was his medbay, and Optimus.

His spark leapt and the little one purred.

He walked into the examination room and lent on the door frame and purred, “Hello I hope I am not interrupting anything.”

Both mech jumped, they had not heard him enter.

“Megatron.” He was pleased by the smile and how Optimus’s sapphire optics lit up.

“Miss me?” He teased lightly.

He was surprised by the response, Optimus walked towards him with what appeared to be anger in his optics but also mischief buried deep.

“You left me, and you have the audacity to ask if I missed you?” Optimus all but snarled.

“I am sorry precious one; you do have a right to be angry over that. But let me explain, at the time I did not know how you would react to what I am, nor if you would want a little one. I did everything I could to make sure I was not forcing you. I did not think it could be anything more that a one cycle stand.” Megatron spoke barely above a whisper, Optimus may be playing but this still needed to be said and he had to be serious about it.

He saw Optimus falter at his sincerity, “You are forgiven and I have no idea how I would have reacted straight away. It was only when I first felt our little one try to contact me and found out what those feelings in my spark were that I really considered anything. At the time I was confused and grateful that you did not bite me as I had figured out what you are.” Optimus closed the remaining distance between them and placed a hand over his spark and their little one.

Megatron placed a hand over Optimus’s allowing him to pull away if he wished, “Thank you. I was right you are truly unique and I am so very lucky to have met you. I want you to be part of our little ones life and if you want, to be my mate.”

“I will have to know you better to decide if I want us to be mates but we should have time rising our sparkling.” Optimus assured him.

He purred and stroked down Optimus’s arm with his free hand, yes they would have time.


	4. New arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and Megatron's little one is finally born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for alien birthing process and biting.

Over the next several groon they got to know each other very well.

The last half of the final groon Megatron had Optimus recharge with him in case anything happened while it was still in the light-cycle.

It was a good precaution too as it was in the middle of the light-cycle when Megatron went into labour.

“Optimus, wake, Optimus.” Megatron called to his lover.

“What is it Megatron?” Optimus asked still half in recharge.

“Our sparklings are coming now; I need you to get Ratchet.” That woke Optimus up.

“I will be back as soon as I can, just remember what Ratchet told you until then.” Optimus soothed him.

Megatron nodded, “Go.”

Optimus ran out nearly bumping into Scrapper.

“What do we have here? You do not usually walk around without Megatron, have you grown board of him?” Scrapper leered at him.

“Get out of my way or help me get to the surface, the little ones are coming and I need to bring Ratchet the medic down here now.” Optimus growled.

“I will help you get up there but not back.” Scrapper had a healthy respect for Megatron and feared what he would do if he stood in his lovers way.

Optimus nodded and braced himself, travelling with a vampire was quick but unless it was Megatron he did not like it one bit.

Ratchet had just finished with a patient when Optimus commed him.

“Ratchet, you are needed down in the tunnels Megatron is in labour.”

“I will be at the intersection for Silver, Chrome, Rust and Star exits in 4 breem.” Ratchet replied grabbing the bag of supplies they would need when this time came.

Optimus waited where he had managed to contact Ratchet knowing that Megatron would find a way to send others to bring them back.

Sure enough Runlock and Rampage appeared.

“Where is Ratchet?” They asked.

Optimus told them where Ratchet said he would be.

Rampage nodded, “I know where.” He then disappeared.

“Ready?” Runlock asked intending to take Optimus back.

“Yeah.” Optimus nodded bracing himself.

Rampage returned with Ratchet one breem after Optimus was back outside Megatron’s nest.

“Gah, I hate travelling with them, at least everything was previously secured.” Ratchet checked through the bag.

Optimus coded the door open letting Ratchet in, only himself and Megatron had the codes.

Megatron was laying half propped up with pillows and blankets panting and shaking.

He turned as they entered, “Good you were quick.” He panted out.

“We need more light in here or I cannot see what I am doing.” Ratchet sighed

“Just don’t have it facing me.” Megatron groaned as Optimus stroked his helm.

Megatron leaned into the touch seeking comfort in his lover, he desperately wished they were bonded but Optimus was not ready for that yet.

Ratchet quickly set up some lights and moved to check on Megatron’s condition.

“I am going to need you to open your chest plates so I can see how far they are.” Ratchet ordered in a calm tone.

“It feels like they are trying to rip through the sacks. They are moving around a lot.” Megatron groaned, as he complied, this was why he needed to trust the medic or else he would not even be in this room with them.

Ratchet examined the two interconnected sacks, “Another couple of breem and they should be ready to slide out. But you are right they are trying to claw their way out. Optimus I need you to try and calm them.”

Optimus reached in caressing the tough elastic like sack as he tried to form a link.

They both tried reaching for his hand but their movements had reduced.

Megatron sighed in relief. Another connection released.

Now it was a waiting game.

“Can you link with them?” Optimus asked.

“They are not letting me. I presume they are not letting you either.” Megatron rumbled closing his optics.

“No they are not, but they are fascinated with my hand.” Optimus sighed.

“I am not surprised. Optimus listen to me, this is very important, I know you have not let me but you will need to let them taste   
your energon.” Megatron opened his optics to fix his lover with an intense look.

“Why?” Optimus asked unable to look away.

“It is how they will recognise us, our sparks and our energon. They will have their first meal from me but they will need to taste your energon first. You want to help raise them that is what you must do.” Optimus could tell Megatron was sincere.

He nodded, “I understand.” Optimus whispered.  
In truth he was afraid, of what he did not truly know but he was.

“It will be alright my precious one.” Megatron murmured, tugging Optimus down for a kiss.

After several more breem Ratchet spoke again.

“Megatron I need you to role so you are laying on your front, the sack is almost out, but gently.”

Megatron complied and Optimus supported the sacks so they would not jostle.

“When they come out I will need you to tie off and cut any lines to the sacks, Optimus.” Ratchet continued as Optimus supported the sacks in his hands.

In this position Megatron was tempted to bite and mark his lover. That desire had been increasing for some time now. He fought it though not wanting to break their trust.

Once the last connections released Optimus took the tools from Ratchet who then got some towels ready and other wise stayed out of the way, he had seen the hunger in Megatron’s optics and doubted that the little ones were the only ones who would feed from Optimus.

“Don’t close your plates I need to clean in there first.” Ratchet barked as Megatron rolled back onto his back.

He growled but complied, Optimus had the little ones, they were safe for now.

The sparklings were now actively trying to tear through the sack as Optimus held it.

Ratchet was finished as the first gash was made.

“Ratchet leave, I will contact you later to check them over as I know you want too. But for now leave.” Megatron growled optics fixed on his little ones.

Ratchet left without a word.

“Optimus, I will need to create a gash for them or they will make a mess and might even hit a main line. Their instinct will be to feed from both of us. That is why I had to get rid of Ratchet; they might have fixed on him too.” Megatron was insistent bringing the blankets close.

Optimus sighed and nodded, “I understand.”

The first squirmed its way out of the gash coughing and crying out.

Optimus froze in the act of cleaning the little one when Megaton put his hands on his throat searching for and breaking a minor line.

Optimus bit back a yelp and continued cleaning the young one before bringing it to the bleeding wound.

He gasped then crooned as his first born latched on drinking from the wound.

Megatron smiled and relaxed, Optimus was taking this better than he had feared.

Soon the second was out and Megatron took the first letting Optimus repeat the process, as he fed his little one.

Once both were fed and in recharge, Megatron pinned his lover licking at the closing wound, cleaning it as well as feeding a little.

Optimus squirmed.

“Be still my lover.... your movements are.... enticing me further, I have .... very little control right now.....I will not kill you.... I just need to.... taste.” Megatron groaned trying very hard to hold back from biting Optimus.

Optimus fell still letting Megatron finish cleaning and sealing the wound.

Megatron shuddered holding Optimus against him fighting his desires, “Sorry.” He whispered before biting into another minor energon line.

It was better than he had imagined, he took two mouthfuls before regaining himself and pulling away.

The puncture wounds sealing almost immediately.

Megaton looked down at Optimus afraid that he had pushed him too far.

Optimus sighed once he saw Megatron had control of himself again. “I don’t blame you; it was bound to happen sometime. I am just glad that my trust is not misplaced. Should we let Ratchet look at them now or wait?”

“Now while that are recharging.” Megatron smiled in relief, nuzzling Optimus before calling Ratchet back and opening the door for him.

Ratchet must have been waiting for he stepped in almost immediately.

Silently he examine the twins before nodding, “They are both healthy. Is there anything else or can I pack up my equipment?”

“That is it for now; we will let you know if anything goes wrong.” Megatron smiled his little ones in his arms. “Come on Optimus let us help then we can go back to recharge.”

Soon the room was back to normal and Ratchet was gone.

The little family fell into recharge with the little ones lying safely between them.

Optimus woke to warnings to refuel; Megatron and their sparklings were still in recharge.

As he drank from his supply Optimus thought.

They had all been surprised when one groon into the carrying Ratchet told them that the spark had split and both were healthy.

He glanced over at the twins recharging peacefully beside Megatron, then Megatron himself.

His relationship with Megatron had grown.

He had considered bonding Megatron but something always held him back.

Now however, Optimus shook his helm. Now he wanted Megatron to feed from him.

He considered that Megatron would have to hunt when he woke. He was shocked at the pang of jealousy and resentment he felt.

Did he not want Megatron to feed from others? The feelings in his spark said no he did not.

He would have to talk to Megatron about this; he might have some idea why he was feeling like this.

Then again Ratchet might know. He knew a lot from his research into old medical journals.

That was how he recognised Optimus’s symptoms when the new spark was calling to him.

That was apparently something unique to fledgling vampires with a ‘mortal’ sire.

‘Mortals’ and Vampires went though cycles, at times they were close, and bondings and sparklings happened between them. 

Other times they drew away wanting almost nothing to do with each other.

Optimus sighed; they were due to pull back together again. Perhaps they were the start of that.

He stopped refuelling when his levels read 94%, higher than he normally kept them.

He moved back over to his family cuddling close and letting recharge take him again.

Megatron woke when the little ones started to fuss, wanting to be fed.

Megatron let them feed from him, he would need to feed soon himself. 

Only that amount he had from Optimus allowed him to comfortably feed his little ones now.

He sighed looking over at his recharging lover, by rights he should only feed from Optimus now, but he would respect it if he was refused.

Setting the sated sparklings down, he crouched running a clawed hand over Optimus’s helm. He could tell Optimus had woken and feed himself.

He traced the barely visible mark where he had bitten his lover after their little ones were born.

He was about to move away, to leave and hunt, when Optimus shifted indicating he was about to wake.

Megatron continued to stroke his lover waiting for him to wake.

He smiled when sapphire optics onlined.

He let Optimus catch his hand but was shocked by what Optimus said, “You need to feed, my spark does not want you to feed from any other than me.”

“So you feel that. By rights now that we have a family and I have feed from you once, I should only feed from you.” Megatron sighed pulling Optimus into his arms.

“Then do it. I don’t know what was holding me back from allowing you before. I cannot let it now.” Optimus lent his helm back granting Megatron access to the valuable cables and lines there.

Megatron searched Optimus’s optics for a moment before plunging his fangs into a minor line, he drank deeply this time. Still aware of his lovers/mates vital signs.

Optimus curled up against him when he had finished.

“My love you cannot deny that we need to mate fully, it does not have to be now, but soon.” Megatron crooned.

Optimus nodded and reached up to kiss him.

“Yes we will bond soon.” Megatron felt and heard him purr into their kiss.


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And something sweet to end with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does fluff need a warning? Well I might as well warn for a bonding scene.

Over the next vorn the little ones grew but still only fed from their carrier who despite both his and Optimus’s wishes had to feed from random mech twice a groon, more than either was happy with.

They still hadn’t bonded and now the little ones were fledglings meaning they had started feeding from mortal mech. Though that would still rely on Megatron for another two vorn.

Optimus was nervous next orn would be the anniversary of the orn they first met. He was planning on asking Megatron to bond him that dark-cycle. He had considered the orn they had found each other again but thought that this would contain more significance for it was when their little ones, Nightstalker and Nebular had been sparked.

“Alright Runlock you can go now and hunt down your lover.” Optimus heard Ratchet sigh from within his medbay.

“Hello Optimus, how are you this dark-cycle?” Runlock smiled as he spotted him.

“I am good; Megatron is out hunting with the twins so I thought I should get my check up done while they are out.” Optimus smiled in return.

“Smart idea, I am sure they keep you busy what with you still having your job on part time.” He shook his helm.

“Yeah, but I do need something now that they are recharging through the light-cycle. So have you managed to spark with Slipknot?” They had been seeing each other for almost four groon now.

“Yes, I have. Ratchet just confirmed it. I am on my way to find him now. Have you decided when you are going to bond with Megatron?” Runlock asked as Optimus pulled him into a celebratory hug.

“Congratulations... I am going to ask him next dark-cycle.” Optimus replied with-drawing from the hug.

“I am sure he will accept, anyway I have to get going. See you around Optimus.” Runlock inclined his helm to Optimus before disappearing.

“Now that you have had your chat, get your aft in here, you are late for your check up and I don’t want it to be any later.” Ratchet snipped from the entrance to the examination room.

“You know that this is the first opportunity I have had to get my check up done and it is not that late.” Optimus replied as he walked past Ratchet.

“So you are planning on asking him? Bonding will do both of you a lot of good. But also means that I will have to have both of you in here for the new base readings on your sparks.” Ratchet spoke as he got everything ready for the check up.

“I know, you have told us countless times. I have time in three orn and Megatron as you know is much easier to get in. The little ones can have their check up and shots then too.” Optimus sat on one of the tables as Ratchet got started.

“Three orn after dusk, yes I have time then. You just have to get Megatron to say yes.” Ratchet smirked, that would be the easy part Megatron had wanted to bond Optimus almost from the first orn.

“I am sure he will.” Optimus smiled at the thought.

Megatron thought as he watched his little ones feed from the two unconscious mech, he wanted to bond Optimus. They had had a hectic time in the past vorn, first it getting out that Megatron was carrying (a small group of vampire hunters had found him and Optimus together when Megatron was quite late in the carrying period) from that was the whole media uproar, Optimus had been chased from his job and only made a statement once the little ones were a groon old.

He now had a new job and sometimes had to speak to different groups about their relationship. The benefit was other Vampire/mortal couples and overall improved relations. But between looking after the twins and everything else they had had very little time for themselves.

He was glad that he did not have to rely on hunting other mech for his energon anymore. Since Nebula and Nightstalker had started feeding from other mech it had taken a lot of pressure off of him.

Next orn was the second anniversary of the dark-cycle they first met and he was debating if he should ask then or wait another groon for the second anniversary of when they had found each other again.

Two vorn was not a long time for relationships by mortal standards but for vampires half a vorn was a long time to wait. This was because a vampire would know quickly if someone was right for them and they would not want to lose them once they had found them. The only things keeping him content were their sparklings and that Optimus was mortal.

Shaking his helm he called his fledglings to him, he would decide next orn.

Optimus was waiting for his lover to wake; the mechsitter would be here soon to pick up their younglings so they would have the Dark-cycle to themselves. He started getting everything ready as he drank his energon.

Everything looked normal when Megatron woke, Optimus was up and the younglings were fussing. Megatron fed the young ones and was just finishing when there was a knock. Optimus smiled as he went to answer it. “Hey Runlock, so you have decided to get some sparkling sitting practice before your own come.” Optimus teased lightly.

“Yes I have, so I will take them off your hands and bring them back before dawn.” The vampire smiled watching Megatron clean the two up.

“Alright, you two behave for Runlock. Though I am uncertain for what the occasion is?” Megatron shot a look at Optimus, who just looked back innocently.

Megatron shook his helm, “So you are carrying? Congratulations.”

Runlock took the two little vampires and grinned knowingly, “Indeed, it was confirmed last Dark-cycle. You two have fun; your little ones will be safe with me.”

Once Runlock was gone Megatron turned to Optimus, “You know what is going on, so tell me.” He murmured softly nuzzling his lover’s neck.

Optimus purred holding himself close to Megatron. After a few moments he pulled away slightly so they could look each other in the optics. “Will you bond with me?”

Megatron was clearly surprised before a soft grin formed which slowly morphed into an outright smirk and he laughed. “How could I say no to you, my beloved?”

One moment they were standing the next they were laying on the berth, Megatron on top. “So that is why Runlock came to take our creations. You had this planned.” He purred.

“Indeed I did, though this is where the plan ends. But I think we can figure out what to do next.” Optimus smiled up at his lover.

“Oh, I certainly have some ideas.” The grin turned predatory and the purr was closer to a growl now.

Optimus felt himself heat up at his lovers tone and expression. “Mind sharing then?” He crooned wrapping his arms around strong grey shoulders.

“You will find out soon enough.” The purr was now completely morphed into a possessive growl. Thin grey derma caught light blue ones and there were no more words. Glossa battling for dominance even as hands stroked comparatively gently to the heated kiss.

The only sounds were moans, growls, whimpers and gasps.

Panted words, pleas and exclamations of passion joined the sounds as interface panels were retracted.

Both had climaxed once and were close again when they revealed their sparks, Optimus’s a pure blue while Megatron’s was a deep red. They clutched at each other as their sparks came together. Strand by strand inch by inch the two sparks went deeper within the other.

Memories, happy, sad, horrible and incredible were shared across the slowly forming bond.

Deep love for the other and their creations was met and matched.

Finally the two sparks merged completely and the bond was irrevocably forged, in that moment they were one.

Moments later overload swept through them knocking both briefly offline.

Megatron woke first, he gently separated them, smiling gently down at his mate who was just beginning to stir.

Optimus felt complete and sated when he woke. “Megatron, my bondmate.” He purred up at the other even as he sent love through the new bond.

The gentle smile morphed into a grin and Optimus felt love and desire being sent from the other.

“Finally mine completely.” Megatron crooned and lent down to nuzzle Optimus neck, Optimus lent his helm back and to one side, encouraging his mate to feed. This was one dark-cycle neither would forget.


End file.
